Chaos Trainers
by Daisuke's Shadow
Summary: A Pokemon and Sonic The Hedgehog Crossover. Join Ash & friends, Sonic & friends, and two new charcters on an all new mission to stop Team Magma & Aqua from using the Chaos Emeralds and controlling Groudon & Kyogre.
1. Doll Shopping

Toji: Okay everyone. I'm back. But I'm putting a hold on my DNAngel fanfiction for the moment for an awesome idea I just came up with. I'll be working with my sister on this fanfiction. As I am Toji, she will be Naoko. Anyway, I know that this is a strange crossover, but it will be fun. Trust us. Oh and the Sonic the hedgehog characters won't be in this chapter.

Naoko: We don't own Pokemon or Sonic the Hedgehog, just this fanfiction.

Chaos Trainers

Chapter 1: Doll Shopping

"Alright, I have my feather badge," Ash shouted out loud. "Now we can go to Mossdeep and get my seventh badge."

"Now just you wait a minute!" May told Ash. We always leave the town after you defeat the gym leader! I want to stay here for a while."

"But why," Max questioned, "What can you possibly want to do in this town."

"I've heard the Fortree is famous for there love of tree houses and secret bases,"

Brock said. "Maybe they sell some dolls here or something."

"There you have it," May said, "I want to buy a myself a doll."

"Okay then," Ash said, "We'll stay and buy some pokedolls. Let's go and find a shop." After that note, Ash and his friends went to find a shop in Fortree City. They checked all the tree houses until they found one that had a sign saying "Marvelous Items" on it.

"Maybe that's where they sell their pokedolls," Max said.

"Oh, I hope they sell a torchic doll," May said. With that thought in her mind, she quickly ran into the shop with Ash, Brock, and Max not for behind. As they ran inside the store, they began to check out what they had to offer. What they saw disappointed them.

"Man, this looks more like a furniture store than a place that sell pokedolls," Brock explained while still checking out the store.

"Aw man, I was hoping to get a pikuchu doll," Ash said sadly.

"Pika, pi pikachu," Pikachu said trying to cheer up Ash.

"Well I'm not giving up," May said determined as ever, "I'm going to get my torchic doll if it's the last thing I do." After she had said that, she immediately stomped over to the salesclerk, but she stopped just as she noticed a young boy with silky blue hair, a white vest with a black t-shirt under it, and blue faded jeans talking to the salesclerk. "Oh wow," May said while blushing, "who's that?"

"Sorry Toji," the saleswomen said, "your large minun and plusle desk will come in tomorrow."

"Thank you very much," the boy named Toji said as he did a slight bowing gesture. He then turned his head as he saw a young girl dressed in red walk up to the counter.

"Excuse me, miss," May said, "do you sell any pokedolls here?"

"I'm sorry, but no we don't," the saleswomen said.

"Oh man," May said while dropping to the ground, "just my luck." Toji noticing this decided to talk to the young girl.

"Maybe I can help," Toji said while holding out a hand to the young girl. "My name is Toji, what's yours?"

"I'm May," May said while taking hold of Toji's hand. She began to blush again.

"Hi, I'm Ash and this is Brock and Max." Ash said pointing to his two friends.

"Piikachuu," Pikachu said while crossing his arms.

"Oh yeah, and this is Pikachu," Ash chuckled.

"Pikachu," Pikachu smiled.

"It's nice to meet you all," Toji said, "I'm Toji, and I think I can you with your pokedoll problem."

"Really," May said ecstatically.

"Yeah, you see my best buddy has a seaside shop in Slateport and she sells excellent pokedolls," Toji said. "However, I don't think just anybody can enjoy her work. I think only people with a special bond between their pokemon can enjoy the superiority of her work."

"The best way to see the bond between a trainer and his pokemon is to battle," Ash said smirking.

"That's right Ash," Toji said, "and that's why I challenge you to a battle."

"Your on," Ash said. At that, they all went out in a grass field to battle. When they got outside, Ash saw a magnificent Manectric that was just a few inches shorter than him. "Wow is this your Manectric."

"He sure is," Toji said, "and you will be seeing him in battle, but for now, I send out Bluefin." He then threw a pokeball hard on the ground and, pop, out came a pinkish purple Swampert.

"What's that?" Ash asked as he held up his pokedex to ID the pokemon.

"Swampert, the mud fish pokemon," the pokedex said. "Swampert predicts storms by sensing subtle differences in the sounds of waves and tidal winds with its fins. If a storm is approaching, it piles up boulders to protect itself."

"Okay then, go Grovyle," Ash shouted while throwing down his pokeball. Pop, out came Grovyle.

"Well that's good," Max said, "Ash should have the advantage."

"Yeah but that Swampert looks impressive," Brock stated, "And its color is extraordinary. It's definitely a shining pokemon."

"I wonder what moves Toji will use." May said.

"Bluefin, use Mud Shot," Toji commanded. Swampert shot mud out of its mouth and aimed it at Grovyle.

"Grovyle, Agility, then use Quick Attack," Grovyle used its agility to dodge the attack and then used quick attack and got a direct hit. "Now Grovyle, use Bulletseed."

"Dodge it and use Mud Shot again, Bluefin." As Grovyle started shooting seeds out of its mouth, Swampert quickly got out of the way and used another Mud Shot.

"Grovyle, dodge and use leaf blade," Ash shouted. Grovyle jumped up and away from the attack and then used leaf blade and got another hit. Swampert tumbled backwards towards Toji.

"Bluefin, can you still go on?" Toji asked. Swampert quickly got back on his feet. "Good, 'cause I just found out a way to stop that Grovyle. Now Bluefin, use Mud Shot one last time." Swampert once again shot mud out of its mouth and aimed it at Grovyle.

"Grovyle, jump up and use Bulletseed," Grovyle jumped up to dodge the Mud Shot and was about to use Bulletseed.

"Quickly Bluefin, use Ice Beam and aim it at his feet," Toji said. Swampert shot a beam of ice at Grovyle, which quickly froze his feet and made him fall to the ground.

"Oh no," Ash said.

"Finish it off with water gun, Swampert," Toji said. Swampert then shot water at Grovyle, which made him roll back to Ash.

"You did great Grovyle," Ash said smiling, "now return to your pokeball." A red ray then consumed Grovyle and he was put back in his pokeball.

"You too, Swampert. Return." Toji said holding out his pokeball.

"Wow, that was amazing," May said.

"Yeah, truly impressive," Brock said, "Toji really knows what he's doing."

"I wonder what they'll use now," Max said.

"Alright. Go, Swellow," Ash shouted as he threw the pokeball. Pop, Swellow came out of the pokeball.

"In that case, I'll use Blaziken," Toji said. He threw his pokeball down and, pop, Blaziken came out.

"I've had previous experience with Blaziken so I know what I'm up against. Swellow use Peck," Ash said. Swellow flew over to Blaziken, getting its beak ready to peck with.

"Blaziken, dodge and use Blaze Kick," Toji said. Blaziken moved out of the way and quickly kicked with a fiery Blaze.

"Swellow, fly up high to dodge the attack," Ash Shouted. Swellow did as he was told and flew up very high. "Too bad your Blaziken can't fly. Looks like I have the advantage now."

"You had the advantage in our last battle, but I still prevailed," Toji stated. "Besides, who said my Blaziken can't fly. Blaziken, use Sky uppercut!" Just then, Blaziken jumped up high enough to hit Swellow with an uppercut. Then Blaziken landed at least ten feet above his original point.

"Wow, its like your Blaziken can fly," Ash said, "okay then, I'll counter with Wing Attack." Swellow flew over fast to Blaziken, getting its wings stiff enough to attack with.

"That won't stop us," Toji said, "Blaziken, use Sky Uppercut and send him soaring high into the sky." Blaziken ducked down and when Swellow got close enough, Blaziken jumped up and attacked Swellow with an uppercut. "Great Blaziken, now send him crashing down to the ground by using Fire Punch." Blaziken punched Swellow down with a fire fist and Swellow was sent tumbling down to the ground. Blaziken landed short after.

"We're not out yet, Toji," Ash said, "now Swellow, fly into the sky again." Swellow flew high up and waited.

"Whatever you're planning, it's not going to work," Toji said. "Blaziken, use Sky Uppercut." Blaziken jumped high into the sky and got ready to attack with an uppercut.

"Now Swellow, use Gust and make it a strong one," Ash commanded. Swellow then flapped its wings so hard, Blaziken was sent flying back down to the ground. "Now Swellow, use Wing Attack." Swellow flew to Blaziken with stiff wings and attacked him with them. Blaziken was sent skidding on the ground to Toji.

"Amazing, you defeated my Blaziken," Toji said in shock as he returned Blaziken to his pokeball.

"My Swellow gives everything his all." Ash explained. He too returned Swellow to his pokeball.

"Well then, you know what my next pokemon will be," Toji said as Manectric walked up into the battlefield.

"Yeah, and my choice will be Pikachu," Ash said as Pikachu ran into the battlefield.

"Pikachuu," Pikachu intimidated.

"Oh wow, two thunder pokemon," May said.

"They should be even in this battle," Max said.

"Yea, but Ash knows what he's doing with Pikachu," Brock explained. "I wonder how Toji will work with his Manectric?"

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack," Ash said.

"Manectric, take the hit," Toji said. Pikachu ran up to Manectric quickly and used a small tackle. Manectric took the hit and bounced back a bit.

"Pikachu, repeat the attack," Ash said.

"Manectric, same thing," Toji said. Pikachu once again rushed up to Manectric and quickly tackled him. Manectric was hit and bounced back a little.

"If all your Manectric does is take hits, then it's going to lose," Ash explained, "Pikachu, use slam!"

"That's what you think Ash," Toji responded, "Manectric, take the hit one last time!" Pikachu started running and then all of a sudden, jumped up and hit Manectric with the side of its body. Manectric was hit with full force and rolled back, but quickly got back up on its feet.

"Pikachu, let's finish this with a Thunderbolt attack," Ash said. Pikachu quickly gathered the electrical force in his body and was about to release it, but then, Pikachu couldn't move.

"What, what happened to my Pikachu?" Ash asked in a worried manner.

"Simple," Toji began, "I made my Manectric take the physical attacks of your Pikachu so that when he hit Manectric, he would be affected by the static on my Manectric's fur and eventually be paralyzed. Now Manectric, finish it using secret power." Manectric closed its eyes and became one with the grassland surrounding it. Then, by doing so, poisonous barbs were formed around Manectric's arms and legs. Manectric ran up to Pikachu and attacked him with the poison barbs. Pikachu was sent tumbling back towards Ash. Ash ran up to his Pikachu.

"It's okay, Pikachu," He said, "you did great. And now you deserve a good rest."

"Wow," May said as she ran up to Toji, "I've never seen anyone battle the way you did."

"Yeah, you're a really great trainer," Brock said.

"Thanks," Toji responded, "and because Ash battled so well and the bond with his pokemon is just as great as mine, I'll lead you to where there are some excellent dolls."

"That's great," Ash said, "but first I have to bring my pokemon the Pokemon Center."

"Good idea," Toji said.

Ash, friends, and their new friend Toji went to the Pokemon Center to heal their pokemon. Then, after that, they took route 119 to get to Slateport. While they were walking, Ash noticed something peculiar. He saw a blue spider kind of pokemon.

"Cool, I wonder what that pokemon is," Ash said. He quickly took out his pokedex to ID the pokemon.

"Surskit, the Pond Skater pokemon," pokedex began, "If Surskit senses danger, it secretes a thick, sugary syrup from the tip of its head. There are some pokemon that love eating this syrup."

"Cool, I want one," Ash said, "Pikachu, let's go!" Pikachu got ready for battle. The wild Surskit turned around with an angry face. "Pikachu use Thundershock!" Pikachu released a shock of lightning at Surskit. Surskit was weakened by it, but it quickly reacted by shooting mud at Pikachu. Pikachu was lucky enough to evade the attack.

"Whoa," Toji said, "that's a rare kind of Surskit."

"Yeah," Brock began, "Surskit can only know Mud Shot if a Masuerain has mated with a Marshstomp."

"That just makes me all the more determined," Ash said. "Pikachu, take it down with Iron Tail." Pikachu ran up to Surskit making its tail as hard as iron and struck Surskit with it. Normally, iron tail wouldn't be very effective against a water pokemon, but due to the previous Thundershock, Surskit was knocked out.

"Pokeball, go," Ash shouted as he threw a pokeball. The pokeball concealed Surskit in it and the pokeball began to shake, but then on afterward, the red light disappeared confirming that Ash has caught the pokemon.

"Looks like you caught the Surskit, Ash," May said.

"Yeah, and I can't wait to start training it," Ash said.

"But for now, let's get to Slateport," Toji said.

"Yeah," Ash and Friends shouted together. Then they continued to walk to Slateport, anxious to get their pokedolls.

Toji: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I did a lot of researching to write this chapter. Anyway, some of the Sonic characters will be coming in the next chapter, so I hope that you will continue reading. Please review.


	2. Trip to Kanto

Toji: All right, I'm back. Here is the second chapter for you guys. I'm hoping to have at least two of the sonic characters in this chapter. If not, then a whole bunch of them will be coming up in the next one for sure.

Naoko: We do not own Pokemon, Sonic the Hedgehog, or Cherry Cola.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chaos Trainers

Chapter 2: Trip to Kanto

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A young girl was working on what appeared to be a big Dragonite doll. She was wearing navy blue cargo fatigue pants, a white tank top, and brown Timberlands with an engraving of pokeballs on the side. A top her head, she wore a neatly placed cap in the shape of a pokeball. Her name was Naoko.

One of Naoko's pokemon was out of their pokeball, as usual, and it was eyeing a Raichu doll curiously as if it was going to take its place or something. This pokemon was Raichu.

"Raiii, Raichu," Raichu growled angrily. The doll just sat there taking it all in and staring at Raichu intimidating.

"Raichu," Raichu yelled as it pounced on the doll ready to rip it to shreds.

"It's just a doll, Raichu," Naoko said, "see its made of stuffing. I swear you can be so silly some times."

"Raichu rai," Raichu said pretending to hug the doll, knowing that moments later it would continue its assault.

"I'm almost finished with this Dragonite doll," Naoko said, "I hope Toji will be impressed."

Raichu smiled happily and then looked out the window. To his surprise, he saw the young boy whom Naoko was speaking of. And he was bringing some friends along. "Rai, Raichu rai," Raichu said as he pointed out the window and pulled on Naoko's pants.

"Oh, is that him?" Naoko asked as she completed the last stitch. She put down her items and looked outside the window to see Toji and some friends walking towards her beach condo near Slateport. "Hey Toji, I just finished your Big Dragonite doll," Naoko said as she walked out of the condo.

"That's great," Toji said cheerfully, "I brought some friends along who would love to see your selection."

"I'm sure that your dolls are wonderful," Brock began while grabbing Naoko's hand, "but none of them can be as wonderful as you."

"I think it's wonderful that no girl has ever punched you yet," Max said while pulling on Brock's ear.

"Hi, my name's May," May said, "do you, by any chance, sell Torchic Dolls."

"Not really," Naoko said, "but I can make you one, you'll just have to sign a form. My name's Naoko, by the way."

"My name's Ash, and this is Brock and Max," Ash said, "Why do we have to sign a form?"

"Just because it will be a custom-made doll," Naoko said, "If I can't make it, you get your money back. But why don't you see what I have to offer first."

"That would be great," Ash said. They then went inside the condo. As they went inside, they saw a Raichu rolling on top of a Raichu doll and biting its material.

"RAICHU!" Naoko shouted.

Raichu stopped and looked at Naoko. Then he laid down in a fetal position. "Raichu, raii," Raichu pretended to chant in pain.

"There's just no help for you Raichu," Naoko said.

"Cool you have Raichu?" Ash questioned.

"Yeah, but its always acting silly since I made that Raichu doll," Naoko said a little embarrassed.

"I have a Pikachu who's just as silly," Ash chuckled.

"Pika, pi," Pikachu said as He walked up to Raichu. The stared at each other for a bit, but then Raichu tackled Pikachu.

"Rai, Raichu Rai," Raichu said as he tumbled over Pikachu. Once he was on top of Pikachu, he began to tickle him.

"Pika, pika," Pikachu laughed. He then fought back by tickling Raichu.

"Looks like they're getting along," Naoko said observing the two pokemon. "Anyway, what you see in here will be on sale in about a week, so look around." They all split up and enjoyed the beauty of Naoko's work. One item caught May's attention.

"Oh, is this a Teddiursa Bag?" May asked with a big grin on her face as she admired the adorable bag.

"Why yes it is," Naoko said, "I had made it for myself, but I never used it, so you can have it."

"Great!" May shouted with joy. She quickly exchanged the items from her fanny pack to here new Teddiursa Bag.

"That bag is small, so you can't fit too many items in there," Naoko explained.

"You don't have to worry about that," May said, "besides, as long as it looks good on me, I won't mind."

"Good," Naoko said.

"These dolls and bags are so marvelous Naoko," Brock complemented, "Why will it take a week to put them up for sale?"

"Well normally, they would be in stock the very next day," Naoko explained, "but today I'm going on a cruise to Kanto."

"How come?" Max asked.

"Because I got a special order from a guy named Brendan for a Porygon2 which only exist in Kanto," Naoko said.

"In Saffron City to be exact," Ash said.

"Right, and I'll be leaving in about an hour," Naoko, "I finished packing and everything."

"May we came with you?" Ash asked politely. "Brock and I both lived in Kanto and we would love to see it again."

"No problem," Naoko said, "My grandfather is Mr. Briney, the captain of the

S.S. Tidal. I'm staying in a connected room, so I'm sure you guys can stay in the opposite side. I know it's not occupied."

"We know Mr. Briney," Ash said, "we helped save his Peeko from a Team Agua punk."

"That was you?" Naoko asked in shock, "Grandpa told me all about you. I should have known it was you by your great well kept Pikachu."

"Pikachu, pika," Pikachu said, shrugging a bit in embarrassment.

"My Grandpa would be happy to let you on aboard the ship," Naoko said. "Let's go now to confirm it with Grandpa."

"Sure thing," Toji said, "let me just bring my big Dragonite doll home to my Secret Base." Toji reached into his pocket and grabbed a pokeball. "Go! Dragonite!"

A Dragonite was released from the pokeball in all its might. "Dragonite, I need you to bring this Dragonite doll to my Secret Base. Put it in a corner, I'll set it up later." Then Toji gave the big Dragonite doll to Dragonite and then the Dragonite was off. When Dragonite returned, they made their way to Slateport Harbor.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Why of course you may come," Mr. Briney said. Naoko had finished asking her grandfather if Toji, Ash, and friends could come aboard the ship.

"When will the ship be here Grandpa?" Naoko asked.

"In about five minutes," Mr. Briney said, "so get yourselves ready."

"I thought that the ship would have been here already," May said.

"Of course not," Toji said, "the ship first takes passengers from Lilycove Harbor, then picks us up from Slateport Harbor, then takes us all to Vermillion Port."

"And from there we go to Saffron City," Brock said.

"Exactly," Naoko said. After a few more minutes, the ship arrived and they all boarded the ship. After they had settled down in their rooms, they went up to the deck. There they saw something rather strange.

"Sorry, but we only sell to humans, not pokemon," a waiter said.

"We're not pokemon," something that looked like a pink hedgehog complained. "I'm Amy Rose, a pokemon trainer, and I demand that you give me and my friend Cream a Cherry Cola."

"Oh, such a cute pokemon," May said, "I wonder what it is called."

"She said she was a pokemon trainer," Ash said, "maybe she's in denial."

"Only one way to find out," Toji said, "let's go up and ask them."

"Thank you for the soda," Amy said in disgust.

"Amy," the rabbit named Cream said, "don't these people know what rabbits and hedgehogs are?"

"Must be a Hoenn thing," Amy said to Cream. As they walked onward sucking down their tasty Cherry Colas, they stopped as a group of people appeared in front of them. "Um excuse us," Amy said politely.

"Uh sure, but we would like to ask you something first," Ash said, "we overheard your conversation with the waiter over there, and we were wondering, if your not pokemon then what are you?"

"Isn't it obvious," Amy began, "I'm Amy and I'm a hedgehog, and my friend Cream here is a rabbit."

"Are you pokemon trainers?" Toji asked.

"I am, Cream just like playing with my pokemon," Amy said.

"It seems to me that not many people in Hoenn have seen people like us train pokemon," Cream said.

"Aw, you two are so adorable," Naoko said, "I want to make a doll out of you two."

"You make dolls?" Cream asked in a sweet voice.

"We traveled to Hoenn to buy some cute and unique dolls at Lilycove Department store," Amy said, "but we didn't find any good pokedolls. I traveled to Johto about five months ago and found and bought a good amount of pokedolls, but when I came here, nothing."

"Well then you're in luck," Toji said, "my good pal Naoko makes very good pokedolls."

"Do you really?" Amy asked.

"Yes she does," May said as she turned around to show off her new bag, "she made this adorable Teddiursa Bag."

"That's soo cute," Cream said, "can you make me one."

"Just looking at you two, I want to make one of you," Naoko commented.

"Can you make one of my darling Sonic," Amy asked with her heart racing as she thought of her beloved blue hero.

"Who's Sonic," Brock asked.

"He's Kanto's hero," Amy said. "He has stopped Team Rocket from carrying out their evil plots, and he's really dreamy." Just as Amy had said that, a big and rather strange hand went up and grabbed Naoko's Raichu, Ash's Pikachu, and Cream.

"WHAT THE…!" Everyone shouted. They looked at what had grabbed the three friends. They saw a Gigantic Meowth Hot Air Balloon.

"Team Rocket!" Ash Shouted. "Give us back our pokemon!"

"And Cream too!" Amy added

"Shut up you little brats!" Meowth yelled back.

"We haven't said our chant yet," Jesse said.

"Don't you know it's rude to interrupt," James said.

Then, Jesse cleared her throat and began the rhyme. "Prepare for trouble," She began.

"And make it double," James continued.

"Go! Milotic!" Amy shouted. Pop, Milotic was released in the water.

"Go! Dewgong!" Naoko shouted. Pop, Dewgong was released in the water.

"Why you little brats!" Jesse yelled in rage, "Go! Seviper!" Pop, out came Seviper. "Use Poison Tail on that Milotic." Seviper then charged up the poison in its tail. As a result, Seviper's tail turned purple. Seviper then whipped its tail at Milotic.

"Milotic, dodge and use Dragonbreath!" Amy ordered. Milotic swiftly swam out of the way and when Seviper came close enough, Milotic released its mighty breath.

"Go! Cacnea!" James shouted. Pop, Cacnea came out of its pokeball, and then immediately went up to James and gave him a hug. "No Cacnea!" James yelled in pain, "Get off me and use Pin Missile!" Cacnea got off James and stood on the Basket connected to the balloon. Cacnea's barbs began glowing white, and then he released pins from them and shot them at Dewgong.

"Dewgong! Use Ice Beam!" Naoko shouted. Dewgong released a beam of ice and aim it at Cacnea. The beam went straight through the missiles and led them off their track. The beam got a direct hit on Cacnea and froze him solid. Cacnea fell of the balloon.

"Milotic, use Hydro Pump," Amy said. Milotic blasted out a mighty force of water and forced Cacnea back in the balloon.

Toji shifted his attention the hand that was still holding the pokemon and Cream. "Come on out, Salamence!" Toji shouted. Pop, the dragon was released in the air. "Use Dragon Claw, Salamence!" Salamence flew towards the balloon and with its raging claw of fury, it slashed the gigantic hand. The hand broke. As the two chu's land on the boat on all four legs, Cream safely flew down to the ground.

"Now Pikachu!" Ash shouted.

"Okay Raichu!" Naoko shouted.

"Use Thunderbolt!" They both said. Pikachu and Raichu charged up their electricity and shot it at the balloon. The balloon exploded and sent Team Rocket and their pokemon soaring in the sky.

"Team Rocket's blasting of again…" was the last thing the trainers heard as they saw a star shine from far away.

"Well they were annoying," Amy said as she caught her pokemon back in its pokeball."

"There always doing that," Ash said, "they constantly follow me and try to catch my Pikachu."

"Looks like they failed every time," Toji said as his Salamence returned into his pokeball. Naoko did the same with her Dewgong.

"No never," Ash said, "no one can separate me from my pokemon."

"So why are you guys coming to Kanto," Cream asked.

"I need to make a Porygon2 doll, so I'm going to take a visit to Silph Co. in Saffron City," Naoko explained.

"My friend works in Silph Co.," Cream said, "his names Tails and he's a child prodigy. He's even a trainer at his young age. I'm sure that he would me happy to evolve his Porygon so you can make your doll."

"Great," Naoko said, "Then it's off to Saffron with us." Then, they all went to their cabins and enjoyed each other's company. It would be three days 'till they entered Vermillion Port, so they waited patiently for the next part of their adventure.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Toji: That's the end of this chapter, hoped you like it. Please review. I'll update soon.


End file.
